1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a processor and method, and relates to a processor and method with a network-on-chip (NOC) system.
2. Description of Related Art
A system on chip (SOC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that integrates various hardware modules/devices such as a processor, a hardware accelerator, a memory, etc., into a single chip. An on-chip communication medium is typically used to transmit and receive data between the hardware devices. A network-on-chip (NOC) system is a technology of placing routers for relaying data transmission inside a chip to allow distributed data transmission within the chip and between such hardware devices.